The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for conveying products from a stack to an output.
Paper handling systems, such as enveloping systems, comprise applications in which, from a stack of products, e.g. sheets of paper or envelopes, one sheet or envelope each is provided for processing in the system. Such systems comprise, for example, supplement feeders or envelope feeders, but also folding units, to which products from a stack are provided individually or in groups from a stack.